A supporter for wrist restraint in the related art has a supporter main body which is formed in an approximately tubular shape, can expand and contract at least in the circumferential direction among the circumferential direction and the longitudinal direction, and can cover a site from the vicinity of the wrist of the forearm section to at least the vicinity of the bases of the four fingers except for the thumb, an opening portion for the thumb formed in the supporter main body, and a support which extends along the longitudinal direction on the little finger side of the supporter main body inserted into a pocket, wherein the support is provided so as to be able to extend from at least the vicinity of the wrist of the forearm section on which the support is mounted, to the side portion on the little finger side of the palm over a pisiform bone site (refer to PTL 1, for example).